


〈磁石〉45min

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 小和617生日快乐！Happy birthday to Nino猫耳，撒娇，时限，道具，浴衣5k↑↓
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	〈磁石〉45min

“所以，你又怎么了？”二宫和也浴衣半耸着，深v隐隐约约框出半边锁骨和白皙的胸脯。他正在游戏中酣战，分出一点注意力给抱着枕头窜访的樱井翔。  
“睡不着。”樱井翔朝二宫眨眼。  
“噢……”二宫和也漫不经心，翘起二郎腿用脚打着节奏，“为什么呢？”  
“前几天嘛——”  
“前几天被摸得好厉害……”  
二宫和也皱眉扫了眼樱井翔，“交岚？”  
“对啊。”  
“挺辛苦的吧，被这么多人轮番摸嘴唇什么的……会不适应呢！”  
二宫和也调整睡姿，面向樱井翔缩起身子继续玩手机，浴衣被他滚脱一个角，瘦小的肩膀露出来，钻进樱井翔余光里。  
樱井翔瞥他一眼。  
樱井翔再瞥他一眼。  
二宫和也全身被从浴室带出的，未散的热汽蒸出一层粉色，皮肤嫩滑，浴衣随意，仍犹十七岁的少年，清爽得诱人。  
多好的机会——樱井翔渐渐靠近二宫和也，但他又怕碰到二宫支撑着手机的手臂，只得小心翼翼将手伸进二宫的衣物里，轻悄悄地，把浴衣从里面扒拉开来。  
“还挺不适应的。更想被nino摸呢……”樱井翔低语，话尾渐弱，温热的鼻息吐在二宫和也前胸。  
“我摸你摸的还不多吗？”二宫和也本能地起了层鸡皮疙瘩，转过身，试图离樱井翔远些。  
“还想要嘛。”  
樱井翔不放过，从背后把他拥进怀里，栗子脑袋钻进二宫和也臂弯。  
樱井话尾的鼻音是奶味的，像讨赏的小孩。二宫软下心，放任他在臂弯里瞎蹭，软发划过皮肤，划出一道道酥麻。他灼热的前胸能触碰到樱井的鼻息，平稳的，又带着异样的暧昧，他忽然觉得内裤有点紧。  
今天份的游戏打完了。他盯着手机屏幕愣了几秒，鬼使神差又开一局无关紧要的对决。  
樱井翔不再说话，环住二宫的腰解了浴衣腰带。内裤上山羊粗壮的角暴露在他眼前，那角恰好抱着二宫腰侧突出的骨骼，形状有些滑稽，他偷笑，手绕着内裤边滑动，摩擦的他耻毛，还故意弹他腹部周围的赘肉，从背后用单膝顶住他胯，大手流利地握起二宫的下体。  
“可以吗？”他尖下巴靠在二宫肩上，偏头问，声音湿湿的。二宫在他怀里一激灵，但手上的动作仍没停止。  
沉默就是一种应允。  
樱井翔直接把二宫浴衣褪到肩窝，从下往上一寸一寸摸上二宫的乳头，手指熟练地把玩着。他看二宫也熟练地操作一个又一个光球以他看不懂的方式四处碰撞，几秒之间光球一层又一层消失，“厉害啊！”他感慨，但他不打算再欣赏二宫打游戏了——他开始舔舐二宫的耳廓，手指对乳粒的揉搓愈发大力。  
要命。二宫手下的速度越来越快，还差一点了。他思绪飞快，眼珠不停转溜。终于到最后几步，他沉声提醒樱井：“明早还有外景。”  
樱井含着二宫的耳垂，用鼻音应着，含糊不清地补充：“四十五分钟。”  
胜利特效绽开在手机屏幕，二宫利落关机丢到一旁充电。他笑樱井翔做爱还来个时间限制，屁股轻轻顶了顶樱井翔肚子。  
“你烦死了！”二宫挣开樱井的手，低头揪了揪自己涨红挺立的乳头，“好痛欸。”  
樱井翔放开二宫手臂撑起身子注视二宫侧脸，眼里含笑：“哈哈，我烦吗？”  
“烦，烦死了——”壁灯强烈的白光烧得二宫侧脸有些疼，他鬼使神差与樱井对视几秒，看着樱井的笑容从眉心舒展到眼梢，不经意耳朵通红。他下意识捂住耳朵，撇过脸去，慌慌张张钻进被子，“今天没心情啦，我累了。”  
跟放屁似的。樱井翔暗笑，故意晃动脑袋，晃进二宫的视线里。  
樱井翔喜欢极了二宫和也现在的举动，五年了还像初恋。  
他眼神流离二宫青色胡茬遮不住的夺眼黑痣，视线专注于他脸颊的灼红，他迎着恋人欲拒还迎的姿态扯下被子，故意嘟起嘴，在恋人耳畔喃喃，“哼哼，想做——”  
“说了我累啦……”二宫瞄他。  
“想做想做！”这只仓鼠毫不隐藏觅食的兴奋与渴望，抓住主人的软处，用身上的绒毛使劲蹭主人。  
黏死了。二宫服输，双手拍住仓鼠鼓鼓的双颊，朝他鼻尖亲了口，“有带东西吗？想做想做的。”  
这回问到樱井翔劲头上了，他一把抓起自己带过来的枕头，伸进去掏啊掏，掏出两片避孕套和一瓶润滑液，摊扑克似的拿着炫耀：“带着哟——”  
满脸得意。  
幼稚。二宫和也看看樱井，看看床上的避孕套，揉着眼睑，半晌才冒出句吐槽：“你是小孩吗？”  
樱井翔没反驳，谨慎把它们堆到一边，再束缚住二宫和也的手，让他正躺，一览无遗他胸前挺立的乳头。樱井翔勾唇笑，迈腿跨坐在二宫腰上，臀肉精准对上凸起的山羊。肉和肉棒隔着两层衣料蹭了蹭——二宫完全硬了。  
他身上陡然生发一股热，逼得自己眼神四处游走，却没找到逃避的落脚点——早该这样碰他屁股，二宫想着，又重新与樱井对视。  
樱井翔舔了圈嘴唇，俯身注视二宫亮晶晶的浅眸，从喉咙里搔出一声轻笑，“看，这不是挺精神吗？”  
“吵死了。”二宫红着脸憋出这么一句。  
樱井翔大笑着松开绑住二宫的双手，脱下浴衣，发达的肌肉与二宫的形成鲜明对比。他注视着二宫的视线瞟出去，又瞟回来，不自然地瞄自己腹部的块状和丰满的臂肌。樱井翔满意地拍起胸膛握拳发力秀给他看，欠揍地问：“喜欢？”收到的只能是害羞的二宫和也连打带踢的轻骂。  
他的二宫和也从来口嫌体正直。  
樱井翔轻轻吸吮他的嘴唇，用津液滋补它，还让二宫圈上自己的脖子，高抬他的屁股，以便他缓慢地从臀峰抚过大腿，肩窝搭上膝窝掰至两侧——五官深邃又立体的山羊炯炯有神。  
太好玩了。樱井翔想着，他直到刚刚才打破动物内裤穿在搞笑艺人身上的刻板印象，腹诽到底谁才是小孩子。这光景到更能激起樱井翔的性欲。他激动地预告，栽进二宫和也怀里从喉结开始啃吻。  
樱井翔的嘴唇确实很软，是二宫碰过的嘴唇里最软的。软还有弹性，跟他接吻的时候就像在咬刚出炉的布丁，二宫和也喜欢得不行。二宫享受那唇亲吻他的身体，享受那舌尖在他身上留下银色轨迹，他放开圈着樱井翔的手亲自照料胀痛的乳头，最后被樱井翔抓包，手指被含进嘴巴里小咬一口。  
樱井接手，二宫就没那么舒适了，他最敏感的腰侧被轻轻舔舐，乳头则被用力揉捏，又酥痒又痛的感觉让他忍不住呻吟，他的后穴开始生理性张阖，内裤被一点点浸湿，他叫了许久才完整说出自己的需求——  
“想亲你。”  
樱井翔喘着气答应，手掌捧起二宫的脸颊偏了些角度吻上二宫和也的嘴唇。  
两人开始用力的亲吻，好似久别多年才相见的情侣。  
樱井翔狡诈地欲擒故纵，又试图吞掉二宫嘴里全部空气，咄咄逼人地占有二宫唇齿间的分寸。情欲助推二宫双腿夹紧恋人的腰，双手环紧恋人的脖颈。他裹肉的手心抹樱井翔凹凸有致的背肌，手指在他发尾穿梭又用力地揪紧。  
经历过多少次性事的成年人还是会被单纯的亲吻刺激得想射。  
“很好哦，和把想要的说出来。”樱井翔揉着二宫和也头发，在他耳侧夸奖。  
“……呜、翔、后面……”二宫果真这么做。  
“哈？”樱井翔故意没听到。  
“……后面。”  
“哈？哪里？”  
二宫和也不打算叫醒装睡的人，他下挪樱井翔揽着他腰的手直至自己臀部，让半边屁股坐在樱井翔手心里，稍冰的指尖正对小洞。  
他嗔怒，着实像受了委屈，眼角泛起一层水雾，“这儿。”  
樱井翔吞咽两下，甘拜下风，立马挤出一大堆润滑液匀在手心，拇指顺着二宫臀缝的走向慢慢涂抹。二宫也不闲着，小鸡啄米似的啄樱井的溜肩，想在这肩上留个草莓印，理智当然不允许他这么做，于是他象征性地在樱井肩头吻出清脆的声音。  
他舔上樱井鬓角，再迅速移步到他额头，鼻尖，嘴角。他记得某次做爱这个撒娇男人在他身后说过，自己喜欢他的吻落在身体的每个地方。  
像老练的锁匠解机关锁。樱井翔轻车熟路钻进二宫的后穴，手指一旋一抠，推开二宫紧致的穴壁探进肛内，指腹贴着软肉小心扩张。趁着二宫的舌头钻进自己口腔叫嚣着要打架，他伸进第二根手指，听唇缝流出娇嗔。他双指或张或合，或进或退，或朝某侧缓慢地旋转，在穴内找到支点——是一块凸起。  
樱井翔突然加快速度上下拔动，二宫轻震，紧接着就是鼻腔里哼出陶醉地吟叫。  
樱井受用。他一瞥床头的时间，双指抽出，笑意满颊：“还有时间，干点别的吧？”  
二宫闻言本能挣开樱井怀抱，离那双沾满润滑液的手远些，“干什么？”  
“道具。”樱井翔果然还憋了东西。  
二宫送他大白眼，他不知道樱井翔是个什么脑回路，他只知道今天晚上不会好过。他也无力吐槽对方，情趣明明只会拉长做爱的时间——四十五分钟噢，樱井翔先生。二宫在心里提醒樱井翔。  
他看樱井翔从枕头里掏出猫耳玩具，又从里面摸出蜷曲在一起的一条长猫尾。前者嫩白，后者深棕。他越看那枕头越觉得玄乎，还觉得危险，“这个是什么，百宝箱吗？哆啦A梦是我才对吧。”  
“嘛，怎么样呢？”樱井到没觉得有什么不对，撑开猫耳要往二宫头上戴。  
二宫认命，戴上樱井翔不知道从哪搞来的猫耳玩具，毛茸茸的家伙在他脑袋上转圈，装可爱似的往下耷拉。二宫想摆弄摆弄，谁想道具莫名开始振动，不知从哪发出一声声猫叫，他受不了樱井听到猫叫递过来意味不明的暧昧眼神，飞速扯过枕头，就差粘在脸上。  
樱井动作还没完，哼着不知道哪首欧美rapper的歌（可能是 still not a player吧），大力拍二宫骨瘦的臀峰荡起一层波纹，将一条猫尾按摩棒轻松插进他后穴。  
棕色的猫尾和白色的猫耳极其不搭，却又在二宫身上显得异样和谐。  
他此时双腿大张着，猫尾蜷曲着绕在腿根左右，把光滑的皮肤挤得发红。他整个胯下尽收眼底，褪去的山羊内裤不再遮挡他硕大的男根，直直挺立在空气中涨成深色，龟头和臀部却因为润滑液闪着浅光，胸膛上是殷红涨起的乳粒，被樱井狠狠吻下的紫痕，以及衬着浴衣瘦小的肩，他硬要支起枕头遮挡自己红得发白的脸，两双水汪汪的珀色眼睛可怜兮兮地看着樱井，零碎的流海服帖地趴在额头上，白色猫耳在黑发间兴奋地耸动。  
“本来还在遗憾狗狗的没了，这么看来猫的也不错啊——”樱井舔二宫眼角，嘴唇擦到抵抗的汉堡手，报复似的沉声喃喃，“真色情啊……”  
二宫发誓等樱井与他接吻，咬得他想吃东西都吃不了。  
“等一下哦，我研究研究。”樱井突然若无其事地翻起说明书，把二宫晾在一边，飞速念读：“兴奋会叫，空闲会动，委屈会耷拉……顺着收缩程度蜷缩。”  
“震动四档吗？”樱井若有所思滚动着按摩棒遥控器。  
猫尾巴一卷一舒，猫叫一声接着一声。  
二宫和也的呻吟被夹在棉絮间，急促的喘息声让樱井翔兴致更上一层。  
“享受哈？”樱井翔倒是笑起来，手掌裹住二宫的屁股挑逗地往上揉搓：“没事的，四十五分钟。”  
“别说得好像工作……”二宫的吐槽隔着一层棉花，小得几乎听不到。  
“来，趴起身，猫不是四脚动物吗？”樱井加大按摩棒力度，机械振动声灌进耳畔，尾巴也不自觉蜷成一团。他抽走二宫的枕头，让软乎乎的“猫爪”抓上自己的手臂，他撑着二宫起身，看到他不堪的，红得发白的脸颊和月牙眉眼处淌出的泪花，门齿将下唇咬的紧紧的。  
猫叫不断。  
二宫浑身的颤动也没停下。  
“看来这样很舒服。”樱井放了遥控器，双手掐住二宫腋下把二宫抱起挪到前头来，扶着二宫湿润的发与他亲吻，用炙热的指腹摩挲二宫滴血般的耳廓。  
“唔……过、哈、分……你”小和的爪子在樱井翔手臂上狠抓。  
“什么？”  
“你再别找我做爱了。呜。”  
“但是产品告诉我小和一直都很开心哦？从刚才开始猫叫就没停过呢。”  
樱井没把二宫的气话当回事，把器物送到二宫唇边摩擦。粗硬的耻毛堵住二宫的呻吟，拂过他的鼻尖，让他忍不住想打喷嚏。  
趁二宫半张着口，樱井翔把阴茎塞他口腔，安抚地在小动物下巴处搔痒。他逐渐深入，让二宫完全埋在自己胯间，一点一点吞食自己地阴茎，他看着猫尾巴像是消了兴致绕紧二宫的腿根，尽管臀肉还是没有休息持续抖动着；绒白的猫耳耷下一边，又往里面耸了耸；发声器振动起鬓角的小挫被汗浸湿的毛发在空气中乱舞。  
樱井翔感受着猫舌在他耻毛间穿梭，熨平他阴茎上的褶皱，覆盖他的龟头；感受猫齿发泄般地狠狠啃咬粗壮的根；感受口腔用力的吸吮。  
“……哈、和。”  
他忍不住呻吟，汽水般沙哑的声音里竟让二宫听出一丝求饶。  
樱井翔报复，把按摩棒调到四档，又按下功能按钮，按摩棒在二宫体内小幅度旋转起来。二宫吃痛大叫一声，阴茎趁着缝隙抵到咽处又让他作势干呕。  
“……痛……笨蛋，啊！不要了……”二宫吐出小樱井，咬着手指分担疼痛。樱井换了方向从后面贴上二宫的脊背，绕过二宫的腰肢抚慰他的男根，自己挺立的器具也插进猫尾与他腿根的空隙，深呼吸向前挺动。  
柔软的毛绒和光滑的腿肉两边都不让樱井翔好过，无独有偶，樱井的把玩和道具要命的扭动前后都不让二宫和也舒坦。  
寻欢作乐声交织在一起，偶然间还有几声机械地猫叫。  
“啊、不要这样……嗯、呼……你、你、你进来！”二宫疼得生理盐水忍不住往下掉，猫尾随着后穴的张合缩动，粗糙毛绒怪异的质感让樱井也不太好受。  
“嗯……等、”樱井才从猫毛间拔出，用了点力伸手关掉按摩棒，将按摩棒抽出二宫体内，但猫尾还在二宫身上挂着。  
他直起身板对准二宫扩张的后穴挺进，二宫没再拦自己的呻吟，双手撑着床单头埋进蝴蝶骨，“快、点……”  
樱井深吸口气，掌心在二宫背部搓出声音直到握住他手腕，他扶着二宫的腰逐渐将阴茎深入。  
小樱前端猛地往前冲，等后端进入又整齐地开始律动，它上下探索二宫体内的温暖，只盼这次也能轻车熟路找到那质感不一的腺体，顶住它再继续剧烈地抽插。  
樱井听二宫被自己顶得呜咽，囊袋拍打臀肉掌声般的节奏，他额间冒出细汗，手臂上的汗液也顺着肌肉的凸起滴下，天梯上睁眼往下看，白色的床单绽满了二宫眼泪和汗水浇出来的花。  
他有预感二宫要倾泻，临时腾出手把住小和，渐渐与他跨前的挺动保持一致抽动着二宫的器物，神经都要被高潮时的二宫轻盈又淫靡的叫喊磨麻木了。  
樱井翔让二宫的精液屡次泄在自己手上，而自己也在朝天国的最后一梯理智地停住了脚。  
他拔出小樱，又伸进猫尾与二宫腿肉的间隙，随意抽插两下，白浊沾满了深棕。  
两个衣衫不整的人躺倒在床上大喘着粗气，二宫和也顺势滚进樱井翔怀里，没有一丝波澜地提议：“下次还是你进来好一点。”  
“明明用它你也很享受的。”  
“……翔君的爽一些啦。”  
樱井单手划开手机看看时间，离时限就差一点，他挑眉展示给二宫看，后者眉眼都笑完：“你啊——”  
“好！睡吧，晚安。”樱井揽起二宫的腰又习惯性揉捏二宫的屁股，轻轻——  
“下次我进去。”


End file.
